


[Podfic] The Halloween Party by XistentialAngst

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Costumes, Disguise, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, Smut, Vampires, sexy!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John attend a Halloween party on the trail of a vampire killer -- a man who's been seducing his victims and taking all their blood. Sexy costumes, bad puns, hideous danger, frantic sex in hidden places and some Halloween-flavored fluff are all on hand to "treat" you. Boo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Halloween Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531759) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



> Thanks to XistentialAngst for permission to record.

 

Length: 30:23  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m4d1ombp371jtuh/The+Halloween+Party+by+XistentialAngst+-+Chapter+1.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/is56vwobhc525hr/The+Halloween+Party+by+XistentialAngst+-+Chapter+1.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-halloween-party-by-xistentialangst-chapter-1))

Pre/Post Music - [Closer (Live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYECLfqjdnw) \- Kings Of Leon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John and Sherlock attend the Halloween party. John meets up with a world-dominating lizard with sage advice, a black cat, and a sexually assertive vampire. The drinks are red, Sherlock is blue and John is accused of being yellow. But John is about to get his fondest wish in the weirdest way possible. BAMF!john and smut alert.

Length: 53:17

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/je8l2yprrj6dum2/The+Halloween+Party+by+XistentialAngst+-+Chapter+2.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c28ymyrwy3dxw9b/The+Halloween+Party+by+XistentialAngst+-+Chapter+2.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-halloween-party-by-xistentialangst-chapter-2))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John and Sherlock fight a vampire, Mycroft is still slimy, Lestrade howls a bit, and confessions are made back at Baker Street. Smut? In a word: yes.

Length: 51:17

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dzfzmpftfcdsu50/The+Halloween+Party+by+XistentialAngst+-+Chapter+3.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cdclem7mdv6r64x/The+Halloween+Party+by+XistentialAngst+-+Chapter+3.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-halloween-party-by-xistentialangst-chapter-3))


	4. Full Podfic

Length: 2:14:58

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9z437t5827p4r2v/The+Halloween+Party+by+XistentialAngst.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d15ss3msqtc55ys/The+Halloween+Party+by+XistentialAngst+-+Full+Podfic.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-halloween-party-by-xistentialangst-full-podfic))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/halloween-party))


End file.
